his dead body
by romanticcapricorn1234
Summary: picture this: your little brother is getting beaten countless times to keep you safe. You're just standing there, traumatized. you want to move but your feet are glued to the ground, you try to speak but the words won't come out. so scared to move because if you do move and interfere, your brother will be continuously beaten until death comes his way. What would you do...?
1. Chapter 1

**His dead body...**

Prologue:

I have lived long enough to know when I am not needed. I could just hear him shouting on the other side of the door:

"I DON'T NEED YOU IDIOT GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

I stood there horrified and not able to move my legs, shaking like a dog out in the pouring rain. His voice not normal; and crazier than I had ever heard. Words that should never have come from his mouth came out and I couldn't heave the door down.

At the other side of the door I heard his horrified voice and the sound of his music player playing Mullet and the Gothics (a gothic band we both loved) but it slowly faded away along with my brother's life. I finally heaved the door open, when I opened it the first thing I saw was my brother laying face down on the carpet and the music player had been smashed into a dead sound.

As I took the final steps to his body, I turned him over and his eyes were open and bloodshot. His colourless cheeks and my warm touch to his frozen skin were worrisome but obviously I didn't look down the rest of his body. The window was open and the wind was revealing the outside world. His intestines were no where to be seen! I couldn't believe my eyes; my precious little brother had been taken from me.

My eyes became blurry; my nose began to itch and liquid poured from my eyes down to my dead brother's corpse. Why didn't I realize it before?...

Chapter one

Introductions...

2 months earlier

"C'mon get into the car you two!" shouted mom with an annoyed tone to the voice. I had heard her the first time so I didn't see the need to squeal over and over again. I packed the last of my memories into my suitcase including the music player I got for my birthday. Blue and black on the side but mainly blue.

I skated down the stairs with Midnight (the cat) at my heels. Mom cried again with an angry tone this time.

"Hey! If the both of you don't come down the stairs right now, you're sharing a room like when you were toddlers!"

I sprinted down the stairs scooping up Midnight on the way and bumping into Kyou. Kyou is my twin brother; aged 16 and is the more athletic and intelligent type and doesn't really hang with all the jocks in school.

He'd rather hang with me but I don't know why because he likes to shoot some hoops and I'm rubbish at it so we usually play badminton or volleyball with our kid sister.

My kid sister is called Aika; aged 9 and she isn't like me or Kyou. She would rather bury her head in mysteries and puzzles like Sherlock Holmes, while Lloyd and I would listen to gothic music till our heads popped off but her, she would be happy just to hide away in her room and fill her head in crime and mystery puzzles and movies. She has black, short hair with full bangs and usually would wear a simple T-shirt imprinting 'I love puzzles'.

And on to me! My name is Yuki; aged 16 and I like to bury my head in gothic music and horror stories and I hate pink! Nothing pink is a good thing in my life and I really don't think pink should be part of the fashion trend this year. Blacks, blues and purples would be more interesting this year I think. I like to play it cool and don't like to draw attention to myself. I'm usually quiet in class and don't say much to my classmates. So as you can imagine, I am a very awkward person.

My siblings and I try to keep out of trouble but apparently Kyou can't help it if he's so 'perfect'. One time, he just finished a basketball match; his black ebony hair was in a pony tail. He took it out; swished it around and the girls practically swooned over his over dramatic swoosh!

Black hair covered his eyes and no one actually saw his face besides Aika and me until the pony tail accident. He didn't show much attention to anyone but Aika and I. Mostly because Aika was still young and I, well because since we were young, we were bullied by countless jocks from the hockey, soccer, swimming, football team; you name it!

All the clubs that Lloyd joined seemed to get him more and more attention each time. The jocks, knowing they couldn't take down Kyou; took me down. They thought by doing this; they would get Kyou off the team and it worked. Club after club after club and he finally found where he was wanted and all the attention would go to him and it would be alright with the basketball jocks. They played the game; and didn't play rough.


	2. the lurid appartment

Chapter 2

Lurid apartment...

So we headed off to start a new life in New York. Midnight was cradled in Lara's arms; dad tried to read the map but we just had to trust him!

We ended up going to Fresno and got to New York 2 hours behind schedule. Kyou fell asleep on my shoulder and Aika fell asleep on my lap. What a comfortable ride!

When we finally got there, it was already 7 in the evening. I shook my siblings to wake them and got out of the car.

I walked out to find an eerie rundown apartment building that was about to break down. What came out of the apartment was even scarier than the spooky building. It was the land lord. His swelling, bloated body scares me to this day. His hairy swelling arms wrapped around a girl, supposedly his daughter and on the other disgusting arm held a bottle of Sake. He had probably been drinking but life goes on.

He approached my mother in an unordinary fashion. Sliding from side to side and the girl struggling to hold on and finally, he fell on his back side with a large thump! The girl helped him up once more and he tried to hand my mother the keys but in the process fell down and vomited all over my mother's Jimmy Chou's.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" My mother screamed and jumped trying to avoid the vomit.

Aika, Kyou and I laughed under our breath as dad shushed but I don't know why, he was laughing too and supposedly being hypocritical.

The girl handed my mother the keys saying "room 442" and dragged the landlord back in the peculiar apartment building.

We raced up the stairs trying to find the apartment. And there it was room 442; the dissatisfactory on my face flooded onto my sibling's and father's faces.


	3. the landlord's daughter Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The landlord's daughter...

What we could see was not an apartment. It was a creepy, reeking, disgrace of an apartment!

"Mom, what is this?!" I said looking at her in disgust

"It's the apartment we're going to live in for the next year until we save enough to get a mortgage." she replied with an optimistic smile on her face. I knew she really didn't like it because none of us did.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" said Kyou shaking his head. His face growing redder with rage each time he said "no". "I am not sleeping in this stink hole!"

"Can you look inside before you judge it from the outside?" said a voice from behind. It was the girl from before; the one holding her drunken father under his shoulder.

"Hello Mrs. Sohma, I am the landlord's daughter, Moira. Sorry to say that my father could not make it today to see to it that you did go into the room before you actually judged it from the outside." she said with grown up speech and her head held high.

Mom and dad stood there with their mouths wide open as she gave her next speech.

"Furthermore, I will see to it that I give you a tour of the place before you actually start living in it. Will that be to your liking?"

Mom stood there motionless with an open mouth. Maybe if she kept it wide enough, it would fall off any minute now.

I could see she wasn't going to answer so I took this opportunity to show that she wasn't the only one with grown up speech.

"Yes that would be to our liking Moira, please go ahead and let us through so that we can see the inside of this so called" I paused and held my fingers in peace signs before I said "'apartment'."

"Certainly, Miss?" she said in question.

"Yuki, you may call me Yuki." my eyes twitching as I said it, five minutes into the apartment building and I had already made a friend. "C'mon, Moira, impress me; if you dare." I said intimidating her. Now this is what I call a friend.

She put the keys into the key hole and twiddled it to unlock the apartment. What was inside made me step forward a little to see into a gothic sitting room.

Three purple sofas surrounding a black centre table which had fake, velvet flowers on the middle of the wooden masterpiece. The lights of the room held lilac lamp shades making the room dark even though the light was on.

The carpet was a black with a mullet and the gothic's imprinting on the side!

"Oh my!" I swooned at the site and Kyou barely catching me.

"Are you alright? Yuki?" she grinned. "What did you say about impressing you Yuki?"

I scowled at her and then heaved myself up using Kyou as a rope and in the process letting him fall down at my spot.

"What else have you got, Moira?"

"This used to be the apartment of a major mullet and the gothic's fan and a base to the secret fan club of these gothic rock bands." she replied with a tone that was almost enough to break me into my famous rage mode.

"Okay your about to get it! Bitch!"I swore

"Oh here we go, rage mode enabled..."Kyou grinned

"Oh I'm so scared! Mommy please come; there's a monster out to get me!"She said sarcastically.

"Why you little...!"I raged rapidly towards her about to go for the hair but suddenly...

"Okay! Can we just break it up here?! Act like ladies, and your age. You're both 16 so act like it!"Screamed Aika.

"Rage mode"is what my family calls it when I get into my severe tantrums; when I was an infant. Now they still call it that but it wasn't tantrums anymore; it was when I am severely irritated by someone. This, was one of those times.

This was one of my sister's obnoxious habits. She would always like to be the one to break up the fights and resolve them like adults. I bet she gets it from me; except for the breaking of the fights bit. I'm the one who normally starts the fights!


	4. Another friend? Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another friend? ...

I didn't go for the rest of the tour I just spent the late night decorating my room with mullet and the gothic's posters and decorating my bed sheets with blue and black covers. And besides that Moira was getting on my nerves, a second later Lara had resolved the argument; and she would have been a dead girl! I promise you that!

The next day, I had forgotten about Moira and our argument that we had yesterday. Instead, Kyou, Aika and I walked to school with our gothic clothes on.

Kyou had black jeans; a Mullet and the gothic's t-shirt on topped with a jet black hoody. On his jeans; he had chains hanging from one hook to the other loop of his denims and on his feet he wore black trainers.

Aika had a black mini-dress topped with a black jacket and boots on her feet. Her bag imprinted "I love puzzles" and her hair was barely in two pony tails.

I wore black boots with long black socks black ebony shorts and my hair tied half up and half down. Black glasses with intense black eye liner and a hoody imprinting "death". My bag hung over my shoulder obviously carrying many books and stationary.

Many mouths hung open as we dropped Aika off to her school and headed to ours. The school was infested with high school jocks; pampered makeup, obsessed, girls and nerds with no fashion sense.

Kyou and I sat on one of the benches in the school before school started. Everyone stared at us, as if trying to challenge us to fit in. We didn't care, we had never been accepted in school and it sure wasn't going to stop now.

The bell rang and we were on our way to our classroom. Room 9-3 was the class; we strolled to the classroom and everyone was still watching us intently. Still didn't care; it wasn't like we weren't used to it; we got stared at because of how we looked on the outside; but what about the inside? Couldn't they have judged from personality instead of appearance? Knowing these folks; they would only look at what you were wearing.

I dressed like this because I didn't want to be like those ugly Chihuahuas-the overly obsessed with makeup people- they dress like that because they think if they appear imperfectly on the outside; their personality reflects what other people see.

When we got there, everyone was still staring, we introduced ourselves.

"Yuki Sohma." I said in the dullest voice I had.

"Kyou Sohma." he said in an equally dull voice but this time he added 'the hair' (an over dramatic swoosh as he said his name.)

I didn't see any need in it; it would only get him more attention and- wait, I think I get it now; he wants a girlfriend. I sighed and rolled my eyes at how low he went to get one. None of these girls would satisfy his taste apart from the fact that he had pretty much swooned the girls in the class to death. Hearts beating rapidly; making girly screeching noises. Eww. Kyou smirked at the sight.

After we had introduced ourselves, we were assigned our seats. I was sat next to a guy with long brown rock star hair; a skull earring in his right ear and hazelnut eyes that dazzle me now but not back then. I wasn't attracted by this type; not back then.

"Hi," he said right after I sat down next to him. "I'm the class president Tohru Honda. I would like to give you and your brother a tour of the entire school at lunch time. Is that ok? Yuki?"

"Dude, tone down the fancy talk, you're not talking to a fancy shmancy Queen of England here. Just your average Japanese classmate but I can speak English so don't go Japanese on me! I can speak Japanese too!" I answered "I'd like that tour, lunch maybe?"

"Great see you at lunch!" Tohru replied

"Hey, Honda? Is this what you call, having friends?" I asked

"What? So you've never had friends before?"

"If you haven't already noticed, by the clothes and intense eyeliner, my brother and I are Goths!"

"Right, well i guess we could be friends, see you at lunch, Yuki!"

I looked over at Kyou and he started making kissy faces and mouthed: "Tohru and prez sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I promised myself I would kill him at lunch and gave him the finger.


End file.
